heartbreak and loving
by nanaed95
Summary: nessie askes jake if he loves her and everything goes wrong from there
1. Chapter 1

Nessie- half vampire half human

Edward- nessies dad, full vampire, power mind reader

Bella- nessies mom, full vampire, power invisible shield on people

Alice- nessies aunt, full vampire, power see the future

Jasper aka jazz- nessies uncle, full vamp., power can mess with peoples emotions

Emmett- nessies other uncle, full vamp, power strong and too much of a loser and a dork to have a cooler power and he is a prankster

Seth and paul- nessies and Jacobs friends, werewolf, no power

Jacob- nessies soon to be boyfriend, werewolf also, no power

Chapter one

On The Res.

"Jake do you love me.'' I said "Of course Ness I have always loved you, you know that'' Jake told me and kissed my head. My feelings toward Jake have changed since I turned 17 a year

ago its weird I love him more like a boyfriend and less like a friend or a brother. "No Jake I mean like love love me… ya know'' I said that kinda of scared by what he might say "well…um

Ness'' Jake was silent for a second and then he sighed, wait Jake never does this he tells me everything no matter what. Suddenly I felt hurt and I knew it wasn't uncle Jasper because

he isn't there, anyway I got up and ran at vampire speed I heard a Jake call me but I did not stop till I got into my room and slammed the door I was crying now. My mom Bella came to my  
door "Nessie honey what's wrong.'' My mom always knew when I was mad at Jake cause I would not come out of my room at all. My dad Edward is a mind reader so I thought to him "_tell_?'' right after that I heard footsteps coming to my room and I knew they were my dads and my mom left. Finally I was alone for awhile it gave me time to

mom to leave me alone dad, please

think straight. Did Jake really love me? Did he have a girlfriend and thought of me like a little girl and not a 17 yr old girl? Was he afraid I would hurt him if he did tell me he loved me? All

my thinking was interrupted by my dad "Ness can I talk to you about Jake since he is all your thinking about right now?'' I hate how he does that ever heard of personal space gosh.

"NESS!!'' oh shoot "sorry dad and I don't want to talk about Jake right now'' I told him "Well somebody is here and wants to talk to you is that ok?'' I knew it was one of the wolf's I just

did not know who. "Yea, dad send him up'' I hope it is Jake so I could talk to him about this. It was Seth, "Hey Ness I heard about you and Jake'' he came over to hug me, he is great, he

is like a brother. All of a sudden I started crying "Seth I don't know what to do, I don't know if he loves me like I love him." He looked sad but he said "When you ran he started to run

after you but he saw you cry and he stopped running and went to talk to me and Paul at the res, got some food, money and clothes. He phased and ran out of town to Seattle and he

told us not to follow." I was shocked Jake wound never leave me unless he was really mad it must have been worse than I thought. I have to find him no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

JPOV

"Jake you love me, right" Ness said. Where did all this come from…what am I supposed to say I promised Edward I would not say anything till she was 18 , she is 17 still. "Of course Ness I

have always loved you, you know that" I said and after I said that I kissed her head, " no Jake I mean like love love…ya know" she looked scared why though I am not that scary am I?

"well…um Ness" I got quiet to and sighed to get ready to tell her about imprinting and how I imprinted on her when I first saw her when she was little. But she got up so fast I didn't see her  
till she was on her feet away from me then she ran! " Ness!" but she didn't stop so I ran after her but stopped and ran the other way to the meeting place I saw Seth and Paul there. " hey

dude." They said at the same time paul looked like he was confused " dude you look…" I cut him off " I am leaving and never coming back ok take care of nessie for me ok I don't care what

happens to me just keep her safe for me guys I will e mail her before I leave, Seth go over to her house sometime after I leave tell her that I left and there will be an e mail for her from me

ok." I told them what I wanted them to do " ok dude but this will hurt her and you what if you stop phasing you will forget to phase when you need to and you will die" that was Seth I have  
never seem him this upset " YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT SHE ASKED ME IF I LOVED HER LIKE A GIRLFRIEND I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO I TOLD ED THAT I WOULD WAIT TILL SHE IS 18

TO TELL HER ABOUT IMPRINTING. So I started to think and I sighed, I think she took it the wrong way cause SHE RAN!! She ran from me it hurt dude it really did." They were shocked at what  
I told them. After I told them everything and got some food, clothes and money from my dad I left for good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

NPOV

"WHAT! Seth how could he leave me." I nearly fell to my knees crying. Right then I got an e mail I did not want to look at it I was in to much pain. I guess my dad stormed in and told Seth to get out " bye Ness talk to you later." He left and my dad came over and sat on my bed with me in his lap trying to calm me down "Renesmee honey whats wrong?" my dad only used my whole first name when he was mad, scared (witch is rare) or worried about me. " dad Jake left me." I said as I cried into his shirt. I guess my dad was mad cause a low growl came from his chest and he got really tense. " Dad it was my fault I asked him if he loved me like a girlfriend, he sighed and got quiet but he started to stutter and he started talking but I ran from him. Dad do you know what he was going to say?" I started crying again my dad was still hugging me and rubbing my back but all of a sudden he stopped, " dad you all right?" I asked " yea Ness…I will be right back I promise." With that he got up and left the room. I decided I should look at that e mail but my body would not move so I just sat there staring at the door hoping Jake would come and hug me and make me feel better but he didn't. That's when I realized Jake was not coming back


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

EPOV

"Dad Jake left me.'' she said as she was crying into my shirt. I did not know a girl could cry this much. She looked like a little girl, sitting in my lap crying. Ten something made me growl…Jacob, he hurt my little girl and then had the nerve to sit under her window and listen to her cry just because he left her. "_Go away Jacob" _I thought to him, I was tense too. I could tell Renesmee was telling me what happened and then Jacob he thought "_no Edward, I was going to tell her about imprinting but I didn't cause I made a promise to a you that I wouldn't tell her until she was ready or till she was 18 and I don't go back on my word" _I was really mad now so I got up " dad you alright?" ness said " yea ness I will be right back I promise." Then I left to go have a talk with Jacob. I walked outside to were Jacob was " follow me mutt." I said nothing but anger in my voice. We went to the woods were nessie could not hear us he talked first. "Edward…" I interrupted him " no…Jacob you listen and listen well. You don't go around telling your pack buddies your leaving my little girl and then come to my house to sit under her window and listen to her cry. Jacob I cant stand to see her cry." I was basically yelling at him I want so bad to attack him. " Edward you think I can handle her crying, your just her dad I imprinted on her, for me hearing her cry and knowing I cant just jump through the window and tell her it is going to be ok, it tears me up every time she.." I tuned him out I heard something it was coming from the trees. _"dad" _it was ness _"ness why did you follow us here" _Jacob did not know she was here good I got a plan I will have Jacob tell me why he stuttered when ness asked him if he loved her and he will tell me about the whole imprinting crap and ness will be happy and Jacob will be happy that he told her and nessie will not cry anymore. "Jacob why did you studder when nessie asked you if you loved her, huh?" Jacob looked surprised that I would ask that " um…cause you told me not to tell her about imprinting until she was ready or 18. you that I imprinted on her when I saw her the first time and as you know imprinting is when a wolf finds their soulmate and when they are away from their imprint its like heartbreak but a million times worse." Nessie was crying but only I heard it " oh yeah" I said _" dad is that true?" _I was ready for her to come down yell at me and go hug Jacob. _" yes ness it is"_ she did get down but she did not hug Jacob or even yell at me instead she ran crying to the house. Jacob looked confused " has she been there the whole time" he was kinda mad now. "yes she has." I said calmly " so I told her I imprinted on her and that I loved her?" he had a big smile on his face " yes you did now go before I change my mind about you mutt." I said angry again " thanks ed." And with that he ran to my house to tell ness what really happened. Does no one listed when I tell them not to call me Ed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

NPOV

After my dad left I saw him go into the forest and say something then kept walking I ran down the stairs and stopped by my mom " mom I am going out for awhile is that ok?" I asked while grabbing my jacket, " sure just be home before we go to grandmas and grandpas house ok." Why were we going to their house, maybe uncle Emmett is getting tired of uncle jazz always beating him at video games and he needs me to play so he can have some kind of victory last time Emmett and jazz played Emmett broke the game system and the coffee table and grandma esme got mad, haha uncle Emmett got in big trouble" ok mom." I ran out the door to follow my dads scent I did not want him to see me so I climbed the trees. I saw my dad yelling at…Jacob wait that cant be my Jacob seth said he left. _"dad!" _I yelled in my head he looked around for a sec then saw me in a tree I don't think he was listening to jake anymore _" ness why did you follow us here?" _I did not answer instead I stayed quiet. Then my dad asked jake something that surprised me " Jacob why did you studder when nessie asked you if you loved her?" the answer is what stunned me the most jake looked like I did stunned. "um…cause you told me not to tell her about imprinting until she was ready or 18. you know that I imprinted on her when I saw her the first time and as you know imprinting is when a wolf finds their soulmate and when they are away from their imprint its like heartbreak but a million times worse." Jake said that and i started crying I hoped jake did not here me. _"dad is that true?" _I thought _"yes nessie it is."_ Right after I got that I was crying harder now, I did not care if jake saw me I jumped down from the tree and ran home. Why would my dad keep that away from me and until I was 18 my dad is to protective of me. I got inside and ran to the kitchen where mom was and told her " I don't want to go to grandma and grandpas house anymore mom." She looked shocked when she saw my face but I ran to my room before she could say anything. She was at my door " nessie what happened?" she looked at me then came in and sat on my bed. " I hate dad he made jake swear not to tell me he loved me till my next birthday." She sighed and then said " ness you father just did not what you to get hurt or scared I will talk to him when he gets home." I guess mom heard a knock at the door cause she got up and I heard mom say hi and then Alice ran into my room and stopped at my door " ness what happened I saw you run from jake crying what did he do I will tear him apart!" I laughed she had on 'the evil pixie look on her face' I have never seen alice so mad " aunt alice its ok he didn't do anything to me its more like my overly protective dad made jake swear not to tell about this thing called imprinting." Then uncle jasper came in and sat by me and then I felt a calm wave over me I looked at him " thanks jazz" but I saw alice and she was going through my closet! " oh this is horrible ness you need new clothes, shopping trip!" she screamed then I was angry for some reason " everyone out now!" everyone looked at me and walked out. I was alone for like 10 minutes and then someone knocked on my window it was jake so I let him " what do you want now Jacob?" I said then he looked sad "ness your dad told me to come over and tell you everything…" I stopped him " I have heard enough for one day from you Jacob Black now go home and we will talk tomorrow ok" he looked real sad now " ok ness see ya I guess." And he walked out after that I cried myself to sleep. I woke up in the morning to a tall big dark figure standing over me "AAAHHH" I screamed and the figure just laughed a booming laugh wait tall big booming laugh it was Emmett " hey squirt you were supposed to come over and play video games last night and you didn't I got in trouble by esme again" he said fake pouting " oh great uncle emmett what did you do this time?" I said kinda scared of what he might say " what makes you think I did anything?" he said still pouting " the only time you get in trouble by grandma is when you break something" I said with my hands on my hips I was up now " ok ok I took off jaspers arm and put it in the fridge and then I broke the French doors that go out back." Oh wow I bet grandma was super mad about the French doors. " ok I will be up there in a sec and I will play video games as long as you promise not to take my arm off first" I said covering my arms " ok ok I wont I promise" he said with his hands up surrendering to me haha I love being scary to uncle Emmett. " good I will be up there in a sec now out so I can change and get ready ok go." I said shooing him out of my room. I was brushing my hair and my phone went started to vibrate I had a text from jake plus earlier he called 4 times. The text said-

**Ness I really miss you and I really need to talk to you as soon as possible please. I want to see you so bad so tell me when I you want me to come over so we can talk.**

Ugh I don't really want to see him right now I am still confused from last night. I put my phone in my pocket and went down stairs to eat. "hey ness what are you doing up so early?" said my mom she was right it was only 7:30 emmett woke me up at 7:30 to ask me if I will play games with him! "oh Emmett wanted me to play with him so he woke me up." Yeah he will get it when I get see him later. "oh well just don't let him tear your arm off when he loses." I guess mom and dad did not hear me scream which is shocking considering they are both vampires " I wont he promised not to." I put my hands on her face and showed her what happened when Emmett practically broke into my room and then he promised not to tear off my arm. " ok ness just be careful about your legs too ok he might take those too." She said laughing "ok mom I will." So I ran to grandmas and grandpas house and ran into grandma and fell, "ow sorry grandma." I said " oh its ok nessie what is your hurry." She said as she helped me up "uncle emmett woke me up at 7 in the morning to ask me to play video games so I ran here to play with him…" I never got to finish that sentence because aunt rose was mad and yelling at uncle Emmett "EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY MAKE-UP!!!" she was standing in front of the tv holding Emmett by the collar of his shirt "I..havent seen it rosie." He looked scared of her aunt rose is really cool just don't want to get her mad or you will regret it. " oh yeah you did do something with it cause it cant just walk out the door Emmett" she hit him and threw him into a wall then something fell and grandma Esme ran in and started yelling "Emmett you have to break all the stuff I value don't you next thing I know Carlisle will be dead I value him a lot so don't do anything… oh whats the use of saying this you will break more stuff and do more stupid things just don't hurt your father got it." Grandma is funny when she is mad. Anyway uncle Emmett was back against the wall with a really pissed off aunt rose. Then aunt alice and uncle jasper came down alice was practically running " Rose Rose Rose I saw Emmett last night go to newtons house with your make-up and he wrote I love Rosalie Hale on his mirror in the bathroom with your red lipstick!!" she was beyond pissed now "YOU DID WHAT!!!" This is hilarious "I… I didn't do that rosie I swear" Then aunt alice, uncle jasper, grandma esme, and aunt rose were all laughing. " Emmett payback bro." uncle jazz said between laughs, this must have been payback for taking his arm and putting it in the fridge. "ness jake will be here in 3..2..1" aunt alice said smiling. " hey we had to get you two to talk sometime." Uncle Emmett said while telling everyone to get out. It was just me and jake, "hey ness." Jake said with his hands in his pocket and his head down " jake what do you want." I said irritated. " ness can we talk please." He looked at me with pleading eyes. " I guess so " –sigh- ness as you know I told you I imprinted on you when I saw you and for a wolf when you imprint on somebody your always their for them whether they need a friend or brother or boyfriend" he smiled at the though I think " and if a wolf is away from that imprint for a long time its hard for them. Now for the imprint they can accept it or reject it. If they accept it the wolf will continue to phase and look young and not die , but if the imprint rejects it then the wolf has no purpose in life and the stop phasing grow old and die (don't know if that's right or not). Its kinda like heartbreak but a million times worse for a wolf." He looked said again " look jake I cant believe you would make all this up again. How come I have not heard of it before, why did my parents not tell me. its all a load of crap now go home, I did not come here to hear you make all this up." I was up and showing him the door. He looked sad and then really mad " well if you don't believe me then fine don't bother talking to me till you say you believe me ok ness bye." He ran out the door and phased I think he was going to go to the res.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry I have not updated or posted new chapters in a while it has been really crazy here the past couple weeks with school starting and family issuses so I hope you aren't mad. I will post another chapter if I get 6 more reviews so they don't have to be good reviews I just ask that they aren't to harsh so thanks and hope you like it. ******

Chapter 6

J.P.O.V

I cant believe she would think I would make all that up! The reason shes never heard of it is cause I wanted to tell her when she was ready and Edward and bella did not want me to tell her is cause it's a wolfs responsibility to tell the imprintee. So I stomped out the door, phased and ran I did not care where I was going I just needed to run. I ran for what seemed like hours so I decided to go home I was at my house now so I phased back and went inside. " hey son how was your day?" my dad asked, he was in the living room watching TV. "I don't want to talk about it dad!" I said and I ran into my room and laid on my bed.

Then Seth and Paul came in "dude what are you doing we are going to my house for dinner come on!" seth tried pulling me up but failed. "yea dude the whole pack will be there." Paul was happy when he had a bunch of food to eat. " I am not going so get out." I practically yelled they both looked shocked, " ok dude what happened?" paul said sitting on a chair "ness thinks I made all that imprinting stuff up! I don't know how to prove it to her" I told them "WOW dude that sucks well we have to go." Paul said while dragging seth out before he could say anything. " thanks guys you're a lot of help." I said sarcastically they left and I fell asleep.

P.P.O.V [ pauls pov]

What happened to jake really sucks he sounded really pissed off. " hey dude you know how jake don't know how to show ness that he did imprint on her?" I asked seth, "yea why?" he said while stuffing food in his mouth. "well I got a way to show her, ok so you will find something to get mad at jake for and attack him but I will call ness and tell her to come over and when she is here you will phase and attack jake and you know how when something happens to the imprintee we don't phase and don't want to live anymore. Well ness will see jake wont care if he dies and she will start believing him and belive that imprinting is real?" wow that was a long idea I guess Quil, Embry, and Leah heard and they want to help, cool it will be four on one and then ness will get really worried for him. "dude that's a great idea!" seth said high fiving me. wow that took a lot of thinking.

**Well I was thinking about having the volturi come and have ness get back at jake and alec get back at jane so alec and ness might do something together I just don't know when so give me your opinions please cause I would really like to here form the ppl who are reading this **

**Thanks,**

**adriana**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 B.P.O.V

Me and Edward were out hunting and talking "I hate that stupid mutt for hurting ness!" he was still mad at Jake. "Edward I think we should go to see everyone at the house." I this sudden feeling that something is going to happen to somebody tonight. " ok love we can go now." So we ran to the house to only see Jacob run somewhere and phase. " why is that mutt here?" then we knew something was wrong with ness so we hurried inside to see ness sitting on the couch and the wall had a big hole in it the shape of Emmett, ok I don't even want to know what he did to deserve that. Edwards chuckled beside me.

Ness looked mad, " ness what did that stupid dog do now!" Edward growled he was mad again. I just sat down next to her and she looked like she was going to cry any minute. " Jake made up some stupid thing called imprinting and said that he was going to be my boyfriend and so I told him to stop making crap up and made him leave." Edward looked happy I was just shocked. "nessie jake wasn't making that up he was telling the truth." Now she was mad at me "yeah right mom you just want jake happy and him to protect me if no one else can." I was still shocked how could she say that I mean I love jake like a brother but why would I pick him over my own daughter. Then somebody ran into me "bbbeeelllaa." Edwards yelled. I heard a loud laugh of course it was Emmett hke had knocked me down . "Emmett let me up!" I yelled trying to push him off "aaawww your no fun little sis I liked you better when you were human you were more fun to mess with." He got about half way up and I shoved him and knocked him into another wall. "haha that's what you get for getting up so slow!" then everyone started to laugh exept Emmett he was 'pouting' so Rosalie hit him. Alices face went blank she was having a vision "alice whats wrong?" jasper said, she looked at him "aro, alec and jane are coming I don't know why though." Edward was serious "how long alice?" he said "2 days" she said. Ness got up "great more problems!" and she stomped off.

E.P.O.V (emmetts p.o.v)

Everyone left me. bella, Edward and nessie went home, Carlisle,esme and jasper were out hunting and alice and my rosie left to go shopping. I am so alone then there was a knock on the door, I got up to get it. It was ness she looked like she had been crying "uncle Emmett can I stay here tonight please." Man Jacob is really tearing her up, "sure kiddo come on in but will you help me with something before you go to sleep?" I had a huge grin on my face and she looked really scared she must know me better than I think she does. Ok what I am planning is to prank alice I know how to do it right and it is so much fun. " um..uncle em can I just go to bed please I don't want to get into more trouble than I am already going to be in but ok I guess as long as I don't get into any trouble you have to take all the blame for whatever it is your going to do, deal." She said well I guess I could do it she has enough problems already "ok ness I will be right back." I ran upstairs to get like 20 pairs of alices specially made clothes I mad a hole in the back yard and ness had a tombstone that said ' R.I.P alices special clothes' I threw them in the hole and buried them. "thanks ness you can go inside now" I said she went inside and my phone started to buzz, oh crap it was alice did she see me "hello" I said "Emmett what are you doing right now?" I ran inside and turned on the tv "watching tv why do you ask dear sweet sister?" I said. "oh don't pull that crap me, rose and I are coming home now ok bye." Oh shoot " hey ness alice and rose will be home in about an hour or less so if you cant sleep then make it look like your sleeping ok?" I yelled upstairs knowing she wound here me. " ok uncle em thanks." She said "your welcome kiddo." I said and continued to 'watch tv'.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A.P.O.V

I was in Paris looking at clothes with rose, I kept having visions of Emmett, he was alone and bound to do something stupid. " hey rose we have to go home Emmett keeps changing his mind on stuff which means he's up to something so lets go." We paid for our stuff and got to the car. When I got in I called Emmett "hello" he sounded happy

"Emmett what are you doing right now?" I said starting the car, Emmett took a minute to answer me "watching tv why."

He sounded scared now but I could not tell "yea ok I am coming home now." I told him "ok bye!" he was in a hurry to get off the phone. "rose call esme and Carlisle tell them to meet us at home I have a feeling I am going to need them there." I said driving as fast as my car would allow. "ok alice." She got her phone out and called them, so I called bella "

alice what do you want?" it was Edwards I did not know bella could not answer her phone. "hey is ness there?" I asked if she was not there then it ment she was with Emmett and that cant be good.

"no wh… oh crap she is not here! Alice do you know where she is." He was furious. "yea shes at the house with Emmett." I said cooly. "this is not good." He said " ill be right there." He said again " ok don't do anything till I get there." I told them "ok I wont, just hurry!" yep he was pissed.

Whatever Emmett and ness were doing cant be good, why cause well… Emmett being Emmett and ness because Emmett would always pressure something on her or bribe her in some way or another. them together is big trouble, maybe an arm or leg missing from Emmett but nothing to hurt him that bad.

E.P.O.V (Edwards)

We got near the house and Emmett was singing spongebob in his head, great he is hiding something from me. when we walked in Emmett was 'asleep' on the couch. "wake up you moron you know you cant sleep. where is my daughter at!" I growled " what are you talking about little brother?" oh that ticked me off.

" you know darn well what im talking about." Emmett got up and did something that shocked me. He punched me " what the heck was that for idiot!" I said. " cause you never listen ness came over 10 min ago and asked if she could stay here tonight, it looked like she was trying not to cry more, and I may not be a mind reader but I know she was crying about jake and you cause you keep threating to kill him. She's just mad at him she does not want him dead and you know why she is mad at Jacob. So don't bring it all on me Edward, don't yell at anyone else for what you did got it!"

I could not take it anymore that's when I jumped on him right them everyone came in and tried to grab me but couldn't. I ripped his arm off and threatened to burn it. " don't you ever say that about me again or I will burn your arm got it!" Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Bella and nessie was her and she saw everything, crap. Esme looked at me "Edward don't do it think of us, think about who you would really be hurting." I just nodded and threw Emmett his arm and ran out.


End file.
